


Fifth Date

by Evitcani



Series: Living and Dying Beneath the Veil [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Big Ol' Dorks, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Fifth date, first kiss.It turns out you don't have to snitch to get stitches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Break from The Meaning of Life to write about Taako and Kravitz's fifth date. Assumed before The Suffering Game in the months of the Lunar Interlude that preceded that arc.

The roses had died. Kravitz had picked them up before their date. It had been at a little flower stand in a village he'd crossed for a bounty. The reaper had no money that was not the Raven Queen's. 

The mother running the shop said if he could watch her teething baby for the rest of the afternoon, she'd consider them even. Kravitz had sat next to the flower wagon and learned he was great with babies. At the end of the day, the florist had slipped a note for Kravitz into the bouquet telling him to return if his sweetheart ever made the mistake of letting him be single. 

He touched their wilted petals and wondered if Magnus had been wrong with his well-meaning comment about romance. 

For once, Taako was running late. It had been something about training he hadn't completely caught. Kravitz crossed and uncrossed his legs nervously, humming the lullaby he'd used the day before to calm the florist's baby down. The clock outside the training arena struck the hour. 

Taako burst through the doors, panting. He slowed his pace down as he noticed Kravitz, trying to casually lean against the door like he hadn't obviously run across the moonbase. "Oh hey there, handsome. Come here often? I was just doing my nightly jaunt. Gotta stay fit. Good stamina, yanno, bucko." He winked at Kravitz, grinning. His eyes dropped to the flowers. "The fuck is this?"

Kravitz laughed and rose from the bench, handing Taako the bouquet. "Hello. They're flowers, Taako." Kravitz blinked down at them. They no longer looked wilted or dead. That was strange, to say the least. For another time, though. 

The elf took them, looking bewildered. "Yeah, but why? Oh shit, don't tell me this is feely lame crap, handsome. Really, I'm just here for the hot skull action," he gestured with his free hand. 

The reaper wondered if his whole skull could be on fire with enough embarrassment, not just his eyes. "Fine, I can take them back." Kravitz held out his hands for the roses, but Taako hugged them against his chest protectively. 

"Fuck you, homie. These are mine now." He glared at Kravitz as if Kravitz was going to forcibly take them back. "Going to give them a loving home away from a big romantic spook like you, thug." Taako was definitely teasing him now. 

"Oh?" Kravitz moved closer to the elf, leaning in. "Are you sure you can keep me away?" The reaper meant it as a playful taunt. He carefully placed one hand over the hand Taako had wrapped around the roses. Taako grabbed Kravitz's tie and pulled him in for a kiss. An outsider would have considered it the natural place for something a little more than a peck. 

This was a mistake. 

It was also when Taako learned his skeleton form had an entirely different set of only slightly sharp teeth. Kravitz's material form had sharper, more brutal teeth. The reaper was only just getting used to pecks on the lips. A deeper kiss, where Taako tilted his head and dove for Kravitz's mouth was not something he had been prepared for. 

There was blood everywhere. The elf had run his upper lip right across the serrated edges of Kravitz's teeth. Taako jerked back, putting his hand over the place where his upper lip had once been connected in shock. Kravitz momentarily panicked, mind going blank. 

Then, he scooped up Taako and ran to the medical bay. "I am so sorry, so sorry, oh no," he muttered to Taako as he sprinted across the moonbase. Magnus and Merle at some point joined them, chasing after Kravitz and shouting for him to explain why Taako was bleeding profusely. 

Taako, for his part, seemed to be in enough shock or pain to remain quiet. A healer directed him to an empty bed where he deposited the elf and stood back, continuing to apologize profusely. Kravitz was sure Taako would never want to see him again. This was it for their relationship. His heart clenched and he shifted from foot to foot so he didn't ice up too much of the floor. 

A healer bustled over to take a look. She chuckled, then healed the wound with a small wave. Merle and Magnus crowded Kravitz on either side. "There will be a scar, but he's fine. I want him to stay here for an hour, though, he lost some blood. Bureau likes to make you all lose more," she tutted. "Can't have that, so a bit of forced rest it is." She handed over an orange juice box, then went off to other patients. 

Magnus grabbed Kravitz's arm in a vice like grip. Taako felt along the new scar. "So, Death is a turncoat," Merle proclaimed. "Should have known. I'm a follower of life, you know, _Pan_. Should know these things." It had turned into more of a grumble. "Took my arm, goin' to try to take my elf buddy, too. We were too quick for you, Death! Ha!"

"We should grind up his bones and scatter him to the wind," Magnus had this way of saying disturbing things in a heroic manner. "Maybe we can use his skull as a drinking chalice." The reaper would have preferred that not be about him. 

Kravitz looked between the two men on either side of him. Taako startled him by taking his hand. "Magnus, that's real fucked up homie. Now, listen, this blood stuff? Don't worry about it Mangos and Mumpkin. Especially not you, handsome. Got some fuckin shark teeth on ya, damn. Kinda hot," Taako sounded thoughtful towards the end. Magnus finally released the death grip on Kravitz and exchanged a look with Merle. "Do you have some, like, control over it, shark teeth? Cause I'll be honest, if you can bite me without ripping my throat out, I'm sorta fuckin into it." Taako grinned up at Kravitz. "And I really do mean _fuckin'_. I only say leave my throat in place cause I kinda need it if I'm going to be on my knees sucking--" Kravitz felt his whole face burn. 

"Ew," Magnus made a face and started to retreat. 

Merle followed Magnus rushing out. "Nope, none of my business. Didn't realize this was your date's gory details," he yelled back as he hurried past the door. 

Taako smoothed a thumb over Kravitz's hand. "Best way to get rid of those chucklefucks. Sorry 'bout that, babe, I'll watch my mouth next time." Kravitz was delighted there'd be a next time. "These are still mine, though. You can go fuck yourself." Taako shook the harassed and bloody roses. 

Kravitz laughed and, very carefully, leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
